yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Drizzelda
is a Water-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe, and the Onnen tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Introduced as Rank C, she was promoted to Rank B in Yo-kai Watch 4. She temporarily gained her prior rank in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. she also has an awoken Form which is an S-rank. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Drizzelda's a pale slender girl with long dark blue hair worn in a straight style reaching down to her hips and also a bang covering her left eye. She has a sad expression and orangey-red eyes, like the color of the umbrella she wears on top of her head. She wears a pale blue dress, and beneath her is a big, rippling pool of water. Her Awoken form just adds a blue aura. Drizzelda has a heavily subdued personality and low self-esteem, possibly as a result of her rainmaking powers. This causes her to shy away from everyone and everything. She often responds to circumstances with a verbal tic of "Oh, no. No, no!" ("I'm sorry!" in the original). It always rains wherever Drizzelda is, no matter the forecast. Anyone Inspirited by Drizzelda shares her personality, becoming just as depressed and self-critical. In the games, Drizzelda has a romantic relationship with Ray O'Light, as both of them are frequently seen together in a pair of cutscenes, as well in the bonus chance footage. In the game, the two star crossed lovers come from opposing factions, kicking off one of the game's minor storylines. As of ''Yo-kai Watch 4, she and Ray O'Light have a daughter in the form of Hareonna. In the anime, Drizzelda initially appears to have no interest to Ray O'Light, and she gets scared by his constant advances, turning him down repeatedly. However, this;s implied to be as a result of her own low self-esteem, as she displayed concern over Ray O'Light when he lost his powers, and begged him not to risk himself by saving her. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Drizzelda appears in grass near the Mt. Wildwood Shrine on rainy nights (She can also be called to a Yo-kai Hot Spot on Mount Wildwood Summit). She can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai in the past with a Pink Coin. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Drizzelda can be found through Patrol in Harrisville. Yo-kai Watch 3 Drizzelda can be found in the grass of Mt. Wildwood and in the Jumbo Slider on rainy nights. Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Drizzelda can be found and befriended as an enemy in the dungeons Charming Labyrinth, Method Ruins 3, and Ta Method Ruins 2 Yo-kai watch Wibble Wobble Her awoken Form is available in the Crank-a-kai during the Halloween 2019 event. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai gets soaking wet and loses a lot of DEF.}} }}|80-176|Water|All enemies|A deluge of deeply depressing rain does damage to all foes.}} }}||-|6 = All Yo-kai receive more Water damage.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): "I... bring rain wherever I go, but... I want to be your friend... Can I?" * Loafing: ''"*Droool*"'' * Receiving food (favourite): "Hee hee...I like it." * 'Receiving food (normal): ' * 'Receiving food (disliked): ' In the anime Drizzelda debuts in Yo-kai Drizzelda & Ray O'Light, causing Nate's class field trip to suddenly experience a bout of rainy weather. Nate identifies Drizzelda after he finds Katie acting depressed, initially summoning Jibanyan to deal with her, but the idea fails after Jibanyan protests being summoned during rainfall and refuses to fight. By chance, Ray O'Light passes by and attempts to woo Drizzelda, but Drizzelda turns down his advances, causing the rain to persist. This results in Ray O'Light losing his powers, manifesting in the rays around his head falling off. Concerned, Drizzelda tries to pick them up but nearly falls into the nearby cliffside river. Despite begging Ray O'Light not to risk his life for her, Ray O'Light regains his strength and pulls Drizzelda to safety. Drizzelda's happiness and Ray O'Light's restoration causes the storm to cease and a rainbow to appear, giving Nate both their Medals, but quickly resumes after Drizzelda turns down Ray O'Light's marriage proposal. She was summoned off-screen in EP101 to join the party Nate was attending. Etymology "Drizzelda" is a combination of drizzle and the female name Griselda. In French, "Sabruine" comes from ça bruine ''(it drizzles). In German, "Nieselse" comes from ''nieseln (to drizzle) and the female name Else. Origin Drizzelda is based on the youkai called same as her Japanese name), meaning "rain woman". Originally related to kami of rain (and might have been one herself), this creature is however nowhere near as benevolent. She appears as a disheveled, emaciated woman that brings rain wherever she goes, and can be seen compulsively lapping up the raindrops trickling down her arms. She wanders villages at night, looking for children to kidnap and turn into more of her kind. A mother who suffers this fate is at risk of turning into an ame-onna herself from sheer grief. In modern depictions, the rain-making part is more or less the only thing that carries over, and the youkai's name is humorously used to refer to people who seem to bring bad weather wherever they go. Trivia * She and Ray O'Light share a similar relationship with Dismarelda and Happierre (albeit in the games, not so much with the anime), a gloomy female colored mainly in cool coloring paired with a sunny disposition-minded male that mainly is colored in warm colors, and have contrasted effects on the environment, with Ray O'Light/Drizzelda being the weather and Happierre/Dismarelda being emotional. Additionally, the English names of the two female Yo-kai start with the letter D and end in "-elda". **Unlike Dismarelda, Drizzelda does not belong to the Eerie tribe. In Other Languages Related Yo-kai *Ray O'Light *Hare-onna Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai